


起飞时间

by Anklebone



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anklebone/pseuds/Anklebone
Relationships: 嘉磊 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	起飞时间

天还没亮就听见细密的雨敲打在窗户上的声音。空调昨晚调的有点低，露在被子外的脚踝相互摩挲着取暖。睡得迷迷糊糊，赵磊翻个身下意识寻找热源。焉栩嘉睡成个大字，胳膊伸到他脖子下面垫着，少年人初成型的肌肉触感很好。

赵磊往对方怀里缩了缩，脚趾搭上紧贴着的小腿肚，缝隙的寒意被安置到熨贴。手指与腰部的弧度契合到近乎完美，往上数三寸可以摸到最下方的那根肋骨。赵磊怕痒，焉栩嘉总使坏把他按住，用手指不停去戳那处，怎么求饶也不住手，最后逼的眼泪都流出来。掀开衣服一看，留下一个不深不浅的红痕。  
他气的把玩偶全堆在因为拼床而多出来的缝隙，故意装出凶巴巴的样子，和对方讲这是三八线。到了晚上焉栩嘉还是悄悄翻过来，隔着睡衣去不停亲吻印记，软着嗓子和赵磊道歉，连不常用的“哥哥”这种称呼都搬了出来。暖色灯光从背后打过来，看清鼓起的脸蛋上有着细碎的绒毛。头发睡前没吹太干，卷成乱七八糟的方向。眼角耸拉下来，湿漉漉，很委屈。和枕头边那只棕色小狗有着相似的神情。

一堵本就不太坚固的墙很容易破碎掉。最终无辜的玩具还是散落一地，和堆成一座小山的旧衣服躺在一起。但焉栩嘉好像很喜欢看赵磊被欺负的样子，屡教不改，偏偏又纯情坦荡到令人不敢质疑。  
想到这里，赵磊睁开一只眼，大拇指和中指围成个圈，轻轻弹了弹枕边人翘起一点点的睫毛：“小坏蛋。”焉栩嘉皱了下眉头，但很快又舒展开。大约下巴被滑过的头发扎的有点痒，伸出手挠了挠，转身很自然把怀里的人搂紧。  
适合睡觉的日子。

再醒，窗外乌云压的更低，水几乎将整片玻璃包围住。汽车的鸣笛不绝于耳，显而易见地了解到驾驶位人的烦躁。没了睡下去的心思，小心地把拦在腰间的手拿起来，扫视一圈塞进去只蓝色的海豚。看到焉栩嘉下意识用手拍了拍，赵磊差一点就笑出声。  
怕拖鞋底踩出声音索性就不穿。踏着地板上的空隙捡起还没来得及收拾的衣服，提溜起焉栩嘉换下的内裤，变化不只有从海绵宝宝到浅灰色边，看着愈发见长的尺寸，赵磊无言。扭头看床上的人睡的好香，嘟起的嘴张张合合。  
梦里也不消停。赵磊把手里东西丢进衣篓，迈着轻步把耳朵凑过去。好吧，我就听听你是怎么在梦里对哥哥我……  
“可乐…披萨…”减肥近三个月的人，再多旖旎心思和爱情的甜蜜，梦里只会剩下飘散的美食。  
赵磊和自己的心思赌气，拿着衣篓径直去了洗衣间。

回来的时候焉栩嘉已经醒了。  
他看见眼前的草莓大福长了双翅膀越飞越远，打了个颤挺身而起。上下眼皮沉重地黏在一起，闭着眼睛摸出手机，该是起床赶飞机的时间。整个人乱成一团，他坐在床上，慢慢梳理下一步该做什么。  
等逐渐清醒过来，他才有心思看看周围。地上的杂乱已经收拾好，柜子上的香薰机换了新味道，暖洋洋的把全身包裹起来。  
焉栩嘉把手机扔到一旁，想要任性的在这个环境里再躺一会儿，一双冰凉的手托住还没靠上被子的后背。  
“要起床了。”

赵磊擦干净手上的水渍，就看见焉栩嘉直直地要往后仰。急忙过去拦住，把人又掀起来。焉栩嘉顺势坐着搂住赵磊的腰，侧脸贴在对方下腹上：“不想起来……”脸颊肉被挤出一个小涡，粉红色睡痕还留在上面。后脑勺的头发留的很长，十指插进去，心痒痒的。热度与柔软透过薄薄的t恤穿过来，让赵磊的一整颗心都化成了香草奶昔。  
“乖哦。”

焉栩嘉扭头把正脸埋进去，声音闷闷的：“好想再下一场雨啊。”  
赵磊没说话，浅笑着揉他的后颈安抚。

天晴了。


End file.
